the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Trisha 2
Trisha is a member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. She was formerly on the rival Atchison High Cheer Squad. She makes her debut in episode 18. She is best friends with Trisha Cappelletti. Personality Trisha has a similar personality to Trisha Cappelletti. She is not smart, and she quickly loses concentration. But despite her airhead tendencies, she has shown to be truly kind and caring. She is shown to be helpful and neutral when she and Trisha decide to help out both Brittnay and Mackenzie when they are rivals. She is a chatter box, even more than Trisha sometimes, and is often seen chatting off the ears of any bystander. She does not seem to notice that others might find this annoying or even aggravating. It can therefore be speculated that she is very oblivious, or she just might not care. Appearance Outfits 'Atchison High Cheer Uniform: '''Oklahoma State University Barbie dress. Biography Early Life Season 2 Trisha 2 is a introduced as a new member of the Atchison High Cheer Squad. She and Trisha quickly connect as friends as they find out their names are the exact same. She is also pretty neutral between the whole Oak Park Mall wager. Season 3 Trisha 2 is absent between the first part of Season 3, she is then seen again as Trisha comes to her house to recruit her for the Overland Park Cheerleading Squad. She transfers from Atchison to Overland by the middle of Season 3 as the only senior at the school. Season 4 Her role stays the same from Season 3 as a member of the Cheer Squad along with the others. She is scared of what is on Mackenzie's bad side. Season 5 Trisha 2 is invited to France with Mackenzie, Brittnay and Trisha to take part in the modeling competition. Mackenzie tells Trisha 2 she was invited because Trisha gets nervous on planes. After winning, Trisha 2 and Cameron end up the only ones that stay in France in order to pursue modeling careers (they are also going to be the subjects of a future spin-off titled ''Models). Relationships Trisha is friends with the other cheerleaders on Atchison High Cheer Squad, including the captain Taylor McDevitt and the head cheerleader Tanya Berkowitz. *Trisha Cappelletti : When the Overland Park Cheer Squad was introduced in episode 18, among the feud between them and the Atchison High Cheer Squad, Trisha develops a bond with the Overland Park cheerleader Trisha. When they met up again in episode 25, they decide to be friends due to having so much in common. Trisha 2 is seen a lot in follow-up episodes, and the spin-off episodes of "The Trisha Show". She eventually joins the Overland Park cheer squad after transferring schools when the squad needed more members. She and Trisha, throughout the series (and especially Season 5), become close best friends and "do everything together", according to the latter. When the Overland Park Cheer Squad starts collapsing, she is invited by Trisha (who was supposed to be inviting Ashley Katchadorian) to integrate the squad, which she agrees almost immediately, transferring to Overland Park. She then becomes acquaintances with the other members of the cheer squad and the football team. Trisha 2 seems to be at least partially afraid of Mackenzie Zales, due to witnessing Mackenzie's brutal treatment of the Atchison High Cheer Squad. When Shay attempted to vote Mackenzie off the Overland Park Cheer Squad in season 4, Trisha 2 voted in Mackenzie's favor, expressing a desire to stay on Mackenzie's good side. Episode Appearances Character Blogs *Stupid Fucking Last Minute Packing Lists (mentioned) *Overland Gossip Girl (mentioned) Trivia *She is not very smart, similar to Trisha Cappelletti (maybe even moreso than the latter), and is often confused and easily loses her concentration. She seems to have the same personality as Trisha Cappelletti, but she does bully the Overland Park cheerleaders with Tanya and Taylor. The other Trisha seems to avoid these sorts of confrontations. *She was the only current senior at Overland Park High School, as the entire senior class came down with mono. However, in the season 5 finale she reveals that she already graduated. *She has never kissed a boy, as stated in Episode 42. *Before the Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform change, she uses her old Atchison Cheer uniform at all times. *It is hinted by Tanya that Trisha was originally overweight during freshman year, quoting that she had a 'fat freshman year'. This is supported as Trisha seems to like junk food. *She shares her love of food, primarily from the brand Cinnabon, with Deandra, although not as extreme. *She was held back in the fifth grade multiple times, according to Episode 6 of The Trisha Show. ** Which gives us the fact that among the current Overland Park cheer squad, she's the oldest. Category:Atchison characters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Popular Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Team USA Category:AV Club